Venture
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: He never thought a woman could bring him to his knees, figuratively, or literally. -Rated for Sexual Content- Ryousuke x Ming Note: An OC story
1. Complaint

**Venture**

_Chapter One_

-Complaint-

A blonde haired man sat in a large, comfortable chair in his living room, completely engrossed in the book he was reading. He vaguely heard his mother sigh, but ignored it. He had somewhat shaggy blonde hair, his bangs a bit shorter than the rest of his golden locks, and deep, forest green eyes. His body was lean like his father's, the muscles clearly defined through his clothing. He had on a sleeveless white shirt, with a deep green jacket over it, the short sleeves each having a slit in them. His arms had fingerless bracers on them, covering the tops of his forearms and his entire hand. His pants were white as well, a dark green belt matching the color of his shirt keeping them up, with the ends tucked into his ninja shoes. A dagger was strapped onto his left thigh, another strap of the green material on each of his shins.

His mother sighed once more, only slightly louder. He glanced over at her, taking in her appearance before returning his gaze to his book. She was a tiny woman, with long golden locks and bright amber eyes. Currently she was sitting on the couch crocheting a scarf for him for the winter, but she didn't seem to be putting any gusto into the task like she usually did.

The blonde woman sighed again, and he winced. He knew that sigh. It was the, I want you to ask me what's wrong because I have something important to say, sigh. Well he wouldn't do it. He would be strong, and resist her obvious ploy. The next time she sighed he winced, since it was so obviously loud. He frowned, raising his book up to his face to hide it from his mother. It was not going to work. He fell for it every time, but this time…this time he would be strong.

When she practically shouted in her sigh, he let out a soft one of his own, before setting his book in his lap and looking over at the blonde woman, who was pretending to be focused on her task. "Mother…is something bothering you?" he asked reluctantly.

"Oh Ryousuke!" Talia practically cried out. "I'm so sad. Your father has been gone so often on missions and I hardly ever get to see him anymore. I just don't know what to do." She pouted, setting her task down as she pressed one of her hands to her cheek. "I know his missions are important, but I'm beginning to feel neglected. I even dressed all sexy for him last time he came home, but he said he was too tired and just wanted to go to sleep." She sniffed, looking over at her son with watery eyes. "I'm not getting ugly am I Ryousuke? Do I look old? I've yet to grey, and I don't think I'm sagging yet. I just don't understand why he doesn't want to spend time with me."

Ryousuke let out another sigh and wiped a hand down his face. The last thing he wanted to talk about was what was or wasn't happening to his mother's body. "Of course you don't look old mom. And you could never be ugly. Dad's just being dumb."

"Well make him stop Ryousuke." Talia huffed, pouting even more.

"You make him stop." His brow furrowed. "He's your husband. Why do I always have to get involved in these things?"

Talia sniffed, turning away from him and covering her face with her hands. "W-well….I guess I…I thought I could rely on my sweet boy." She cried out. "But he's all big and on his own now. He doesn't want anything to do with his mommy anymore!"

Ryousuke frowned, setting his book aside and rising from his seat. "Mommy." He sighed, taking a seat next to her on the couch and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You can always rely on me. I still want stuff to do with you. If I didn't I wouldn't have come home to stay with you while dad was off on his mission."

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked back at her son. "Then you'll tell your father to stop being a meanie?" she asked, with wide sparkling eyes.

"Yes mom, I'll talk to dad, I promise." He said.

"Oh thank you sweetie!" Talia beamed, hugging him tightly and she breathed out. "He should be coming home today or tomorrow, so you'll have to catch him before he can see me." she giggled.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure to do that. Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Nope that'll be it sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "You're such a good boy. I love you so much." she nuzzled him affectionately, hugging him once more.

"I love you too mommy." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to go and check with Uncle Kanamé to see if dad is back yet." He announced, rising from the sofa.

Talia waved after her son and blew him a kiss. "Good luck sweetie."

He waved over his shoulder before exiting the house. Just as he made his way down the street to leave the Uchiha Prefecture, his father came into view. He was about the same height as his sire, and had his eyes. The only difference between the two was that Sanosuke had ebony hair. "Ryousuke." The elder greeted with a small smile. "Where are you headed?"

"I was actually looking for you, father." Ryousuke said. "Mom is feeling neglected by you. I was instructed to tell you to stop being such a meanie, and to give her some love." He nodded.

Sanosuke sighed. "Right…I was wondering how long it would be before I heard this speech."

"Wait…you knew?" the blonde man sputtered. "Dad! How could you put me through that? She looked all sad and pitiful…" he glared, pointing back at the house. "Go and tell your wife you love her. God." He huffed, walking off towards his own home.

The ebony haired man rolled his eyes, before entering his home. "Talia!" he called out, putting down his ninja gear and slipping off his shoes. "I'm home!" When he didn't get a response, he walked into the living room and found her sitting on the couch, crocheting. He walked over and sat next to her, but continued to go unacknowledged. Sanosuke held in a sigh. "Sweetheart," he murmured, reaching out and trailing a finger along her thigh. "I'm home. And I missed you."

"Did you now?" she huffed, continuing her work on her scarf.

"I did." He said, leaning in and nuzzling her neck. "I was thinking we could spend some quality time together."

This seemed to finally spark an interest in the blonde. "Quality time?" she repeated, arching a delicate brow.

"Mhm." He kissed her neck, nibbling on the area. "I have the next two weeks off."

"Really?" Something flashed in her expression as she leaned her neck to give him more room to lavish. "And I get to pick…whatever we do?" she whispered softly as his hand began its ascent to her core.

"Anything you want baby." Sanosuke murmured, rubbing her outside her clothes. He began to kiss along her jaw. "Just say the word, and I'll make it happen."

Talia smiled and let her yarn fall to the ground as they adjusted themselves, so he was over her on the couch. "Oh sweetie." Talia breathed out, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. "That sounds wonderful." She moaned, getting lost in the feeling of her husband. There was one good thing about his reclusive behavior, he always made it up to her. Tenfold.

She smirked as he continued down her now bare chest. Oh how she was going to have so much fun with the promise she'd just been given. After all, a vacation was better spent away from home.


	2. A Promise Kept

**Venture**

_Chapter Two_

-A Promise Kept-

Ryousuke stood on the deck of the boat, giving his father a dirty look as they neared the shore to the Crescent Moon Kingdom. The ebony haired man had gone and promised his mother some quality time, and in her mind, that meant a family vacation as far away from Konoha as possible so that her 'two men' couldn't be called away for a mission. So now he was stuck here on this island for a week and a half, getting to do whatever it was the blonde woman wanted. He knew his father wouldn't complain aloud, because he wanted to keep his wife happy. But Ryousuke wasn't happy.

The only good thing about this entire venture was that the island was supported by casinos, and he would finally get to gamble. He didn't really need the money, but some extra would be nice. He could just give it all away to some charity or something, it wasn't like he really cared.

"There it is Talia." Sanosuke said, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and pointing at the island.

"Oh it looks so gorgeous!" the blonde gasped, placing her hands over her heart. "I'm so excited we all get to go on a vacation together."

Ryousuke sighed. "It was a great idea mom." He said.

"Wasn't it?" she looked back at her son with so much love, it almost made him want to be happy about the whole ordeal. _Almost_. "And it was so nice of Kanamé to get us special treatment from the royal family itself!"

"It will be nice to stay in the palace instead of a crowded hotel." Sanosuke said.

The blonde man shrugged. "I suppose."

Talia smiled at Ryousuke, starting to giggle. "Well there are lots of beaches here Ryousuke. I'm sure there will be lots of pretty girls."

Sanosuke gave her a startled look. "You want our son to have a cliché vacation romance?" he asked.

"Well why not?" The blonde blushed, looking back up at her husband. "He's nineteen and has shown no interest in girls from Konoha." She huffed, setting her hands on her hips. "And I'm sorry but I really don't think I could emotionally handle a gay son. I don't need to be picturing two men trying to cram their weewee's into each other's butts!' she huffed.

Both men stuttered, blushes on their cheeks. "Mother!"

"Talia!"

"I am _not_ gay, I swear." Ryousuke pouted, crossing his arms. "I like girls, okay? There's just not any in Konoha that catch my fancy."

Talia pulled away from Sanosuke and latched onto Ryousuke's arm. "Oh Ryousuke, please don't be like your awkward daddy. It took him forever to ask me out. I want you to have a hot, romantic time here on this vacation. You have mommy's full permission to go crazy and do whatever you want! I won't even judge you." she smiled.

Sanosuke arched a brow. "Even if he shove's his weewee into another man's ass?"

"We have already established it will be with a woman darling." Talia rolled her eyes.

"Could always be a she-male." He snickered.

Ryousuke rolled his eyes, looking like his mother in that moment. "Dad, sometimes I wonder about you." he said. "Besides, I've been with a woman before, so I'm already better off than he was."

Talia looked back at her son, horror on her face. "Wh-what?" she almost screamed.

He blinked. "…yeah."

"W-who?" She demanded, grapping his shoulders and shaking him.

"It was just some girl! Whys it such a big deal if you said I could do whatever here and you wouldn't judge me?" he questioned.

Sanosuke smirked. "Because she didn't think you'd actually get a girl to like you."

"No!" Talia blushed. "It was just because I thought my sweet boy was still an innocent!" she cried out, running off from both of them. "My boy is dirty!" was the last thing them, and all the other passengers, heard before she disappeared.

The ebony haired man sighed, before looking back at his son. "So…who was it?"

Ryousuke shook his head. "One of Izumi's friends that was kinda slutty. And we didn't have sex, we just did everything else. Basically."

"…really?" he arched a brow.

"Well…I was curious about the female form, and she had really nice breasts. But I knew mom would be upset about it, so I didn't." the younger man explained.

He shook his head. "You should have said that before, now I'm going to have to go and console her." he said, turning and walking off.

Left alone on the deck of the ship, Ryousuke sighed. It wasn't like he was a kid anymore. He was nineteen for crying out loud. Of course he'd kissed a girl and done stuff with her. It was what every boy his age had done.

He stood there and watched the shore get closer, and it wasn't long until his father returned, along with his less distraught looking mother. "Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Talia sniffed, but attacked her son with a hug. "I'm so glad you're still pure!" she cried, holding him more tightly.

The blonde blushed slightly as he returned her embrace. "Please stop saying that so loudly." He pleaded.

"Oh right. Right." she nodded, smiling happily. "I'm still happy." She giggled, looking over the railing and gasping. "We're here!" she declared as the ship began to pull into the docks. "Come on! Come on!" she took their wrists and pulled them forward. "We should grab our things and be ready!" she smiled.

Ryousuke sighed. One thing was for sure, this was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

"Welcome! Sanosuke-sama!" a dark brown haired man declared from the entrance of the palace. The place was huge and beautiful. The walls were white and the entrance to the palace was at the top of a massive staircase. The king walked towards them, dressed in white and blue, with gold trim. "So nice to meet the brother of the Hokage." He nodded, offering his hand out to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke shook it. "Thank you Your Highness. It is a pleasure to meet you, as well as be given the opportunity to stay in your home."

"Of course. Of course." He nodded, snapping for his servants to grab their bags. "Please, enjoy yourselves. We have the best casinos and the best beaches here. Indulge yourself in anything you want, on the royal family." He smiled, leading them inside. "I would love to introduce you to my wife and daughter, but the queen is off visiting Mist and my silly little girl is having another little tussle with her father." The king chuckled. "So she had locked herself away in her room for the evening."

"Understandable. This is my wife, Talia, and my son, Ryousuke." He introduced, gesturing to them both.

Talia bowed respectfully, smiling to the king. "An honor, Sire."

The king smiled and nodded to her. "A beautiful woman you have as your wife Uchiha-san. The honor is all mine." He said, taking Talia's hand and kissing the back of it properly.

Sanosuke smiled slightly. "I think so too."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Ryousuke nodded politely. "I know it was short notice, but when my mother has a whim, we usually follow them."

The king laughed. "The woman is usually right." he shrugged, before telling them to join him for lunch before going off to enjoy the island. Talia giggled in excitement as she and Sanosuke were led off. Ryousuke was taken the other way and the servant let out a sigh.

"Now…Ryousuke-sama…the princess will be near your room, and she can be a bit…uncontrollable…so if we have any issues we could always find another room for you."

He frowned. "What do you mean…uncontrollable?" he asked. "What does she do?"

"She has a bit of an attitude…and a temper…and she's somewhat selfish and bratty…" his eyes widened then, "Oh but please don't repeat that I said that."

Ryousuke sighed. "Lovely." He said. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the princess that much during his stay. Hopefully she wouldn't even notice that he was here.

"She mostly keeps to herself though." The servant assured. "So I doubt there will be many problems. She always threatens that she's going to leave since her brother is the one who will take over the throne."

"Right. Thank you." he said as they stopped in front of a set of double doors. He opened them and walked inside, taking a look around what was to be his room for the next week and a half. It was very lavish, with a balcony and a fireplace, as well as its own bathroom. His luggage was already there, and he went to go unpack it and put it away.

When he finished he left his room, looking around the palace before making his way back to the split at the top of the stairs. It was there he found his parents, chatting with their 'guide' as they waited for him. "Are you all settled?" Sanosuke asked his son.

"Yes, everything is unpacked." Ryousuke nodded.

"Ready for lunch dear? After, we're going to go into the town and hit the casinos!" Talia cheered. "And don't worry." She giggled, waving him off as they headed towards the eating hall. "You don't have to pal around with your parents, you can do whatever you want." she smiled.

He smiled then, finally beginning to get excited about their vacation. "Okay."

"Just be sure to return here for dinner." Sanosuke instructed.

"Yes father." He nodded.

They went downstairs then and joined the king for lunch, which was filled with exquisite food, some of which the people from Konoha had never heard of before. When they were finished, they took a carriage down to the town, and Ryousuke left his parents, going down the streets and taking in all of the sights. He'd never seen a place with so many people and lights before, and it was still daytime.

He spotted a really large casino then, and decided to go inside to see what kinds of games they had. He ignored the slot machines, because everyone knew they were rigged to only go off once every few years. His green gaze moved around the room, before landing on a black jack table. He smirked. This would be all too easy. Walking over, he had the dealer give him some chips and cards, and as everyone else got set up, he took in who else was at the table.

There were a lot of young couples, and a few old people, and then some local islanders. The game started, and Ryousuke played a few rounds, winning all but one. He couldn't cheat on every game, after all, because then it would be too obvious. After a while of playing a woman walked up to the table next to him. He knew it was a woman without glancing, because he could smell her lilac perfume as it wafted up to his face.

Intrigued, he glanced over at her, and his eyes widened slightly. She had bright, vibrant purple hair that fell down to just above her rear, with bangs going straight across, a large clip in the shape of a golden moon keeping her hair pulled back slightly, letting the rest hang down above her navy eyes. Her tight black dress had two thick straps, and cut across, ending just above her knees. Her matching black heels added a couple inches to her height, but she was still shorter than him. When she spoke to be dealt into the game, he noted that her voice was very sophisticated sounding, but that was the only attention he paid to her as the game continued.

Everyone was handed their two cards, and Ryousuke peeked at his, smirking at his luck at being given an ace. The woman looked at hers, and when she began to make the motion to be given another card, he sighed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned softly. Normally he wouldn't speak to a stranger at all unless they spoke to him, but his mother had said that he should have a little romance, and this girl had an amazing set of breasts the size of grapefruits.

She blinked and looked over at him, her eyes widening slightly when she took in his appearance. "Um…" she trailed off, her cheeks taking on a soft pink. "How come?"

"You'll get more than twenty-one." He explained, signaling for another card and smirking when he hit the number exactly.

She gasped, looking back up at him from his cards. "How'd you do that?" she asked, seeing he was right when the dealer tossed her a ten.

He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Some people are better at these kinds of games than others." He smirked slightly, taking his winning chips and adding them to his stack.

The purple haired girl returned his smirk, lifting her hand and resting it on his bicep. She had to stop herself from visibly shivering from the hard feel. "I really like a man who knows what he's doing."

His eyes widened and shot to where her hand was. "Um…well I could help you out a few times…until you get the hang of it. If you want." he swallowed, barely registering the cards being dealt to him.

"I'm pretty sure I'd love that." She smiled, moving closer to him and gesturing to the dealer that they were together. He nodded a bit nervously, before lifting their shared cards and seeing that they'd gotten a king and a ten.

She lifted her hand and pulled him down to her level slightly. "So what now?" she whispered into his ear, letting her lips brush against his lobe.

Ryousuke shivered, glancing out and watching the other cards. "We get another card." He replied, signaling. He lifted it and smirked when he saw an ace. Perfect score, yet again.

"God." She groaned softly, biting down on her lower lip. "You're amazing."

His gaze shot over to her, and he licked his lips. Did she have any idea how she sounded when she did that? He shook his head, flipping his cards over and earning more groans from the rest of the table. "Well I can't be too amazing." He replied. "So you will handle the next deal." He instructed, taking the chips.

She nodded and moved in front of him, keeping her back pressed against his front as she leaned over with a small grind of her hips. She picked up her card, and showed him the jack. "Hit or fold?" she asked, leaning back.

He breathed out harshly form the feel of her rubbing against his pelvis. "H-hit." He said softly, trying to keep himself under control.

She smiled and snapped for the dealer to give her another card that put her total up to twenty. "I should leave as is, right?" she asked, letting the back of her fingers trail down his chest.

"Yes." He breathed out, inwardly slapping himself for sounding so pathetic. He cleared his throat. "I mean, it would be best." He nodded, trying to look a bit more stern.

She called her cards and when they won, she cheered, jumping up and down, which caused her tight rear to rub against his growing hard on. "Booyah!" she cheered.

"Oh God." He faltered, placing a hand on the table to steady himself and the other on her waist. "Please stop that. You're making me feel things that I'd rather not share with the crowd." He whispered in her ear.

The woman blinked, looking back at him and then finally realizing what she was feeling pressing against her. She started to giggle, touching her fingertips to her lips. "Sorry, sometimes I forget I'm bad."

Really, really bad, he thought, swallowing once more. "Some people just need to be reminded." He replied stiffly, patting her hip before reaching out and pushing the cards away from them as she pulled in the chips.

She scooped them into his little velvet pouch, and blinked when they all heard a whistle. Her eyes widened as a few police officials pointed directly at her from across the room. "There she is!" they yelled. The purple haired woman gasped and moved away from the table.

"Time to go." She smiled, waving at him. "Thanks for playing with me…um, I didn't catch your name, but those bad men are after me." She said before disappearing into the crowd.

Ryousuke glanced back at the men and then snatched up his pouch of chips before running after her. "Why are those men after you?" he asked.

She glanced back at him, weaving between the people so she could get out. "Why do you think?" she giggled, grabbing the cap off someone's head as they passed. She grabbed her hair and bunched it up, hiding as much as she could under the hat.

"Well…I don't know. But you are _really_ pretty." He admitted, blushing softly. "Here, I'll help you escape them." he said, scooping her into his arms and leaping onto the roof of one of the casinos before rushing off.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she looked back and saw they were out of view. "If you keep going this way, break straight through the trees and you'll reach a secluded beach. We'll be safe there."

"Okay." He nodded, doing just as she had instructed. And when they reached the beach, he landed gracefully and set her down. "Are you sure you'll be safe here?" he asked, glancing back in the direction they had come from to make sure they hadn't been followed.

"Of course." She smiled up at him, pulling off the cap and letting her purple locks fall free once more. "They won't expect me to come here, especially dressed how I am." She giggled, before looking him over. "So what am I to call my savior?"

He smiled in return. "Ryousuke." He bowed slightly. Normally he would say his full name, but he didn't think she would recognize it anyways, and even if she did, he was on vacation. He didn't want to be treated specially just because of his name.

"Ryousuke?" Her smile widened. "You have a really good name Ryousuke." She stepped forward, stumbling a bit since she was in heels on the soft sand. He caught her, and they were once again pressed against one another. "Well I must reward you for your chivalrous bravery." She whispered, looking up at him. Seeing their faces were just close enough, she went up and kissed him sweetly.

He blinked, seeming surprised as she smiled up at him. "Wow." He whispered, the corner of his mouth tilting up. "Please allow me to not be so chivalrous for a moment." Was all he said before lowering his head and kissing her once more, only with more fervor than the one she'd given him. She kissed him back, letting her hands rest on his chest as their tongues hesitantly began a small tussle.

When the need for air set in, they both separated, panting slightly. She had a dark blush on her face as she tried to rein in her wants. "Do you…want to walk along the beach or…do you need to get back?"

A smile came to his face. "I would love to walk along the beach with you." his brow furrowed then. "Um…what's your name?" he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I sort of forgot to ask you…before I got carried away." He blushed.

She giggled, looking over at him with a small smirk. "My name is Ming. And it's okay, I can be pretty pushing."

"You're definitely one of the most forward women I've ever met." He laughed softly as they began their walk down the coastline.

"Sorry." Ming smiled, looking out over the ocean, since she was closer to the water. "The ocean is so beautiful."

"Yeah." He followed her gaze. "I don't live near the ocean, so it's nice to be able to see it."

She stopped at the water line and walked out a bit, letting the waves crash over her feet. "I really love it, there's nothing like it." Ming sighed happily. "Though…" her light expression turned sad. "Being on an island can be…confining."

He walked until he was next to her. "Have you ever left the island before?" he asked, looking over at her.

"No…I'm not allowed to." She frowned.

"Why?" Ryousuke mimicked her expression, returning his gaze to the water. "There's so much out there to see and experience…it's a lot different from island life, I can tell you that."

"I know." She shrugged. "I'm just not allowed to."

He looked back at her. "Well…I hope someday you get to." He smiled slightly. "Maybe we'll even see each other again."

Ming shrugged, "Probably not." She looked back at him with a hopeful smile. "Though, it would be nice." She turned her gaze to the sun and sighed, seeing how close it was to descent. "Well unfortunately I have to go. I'm not supposed to be out."

Ryousuke's eyes widened slightly when he realized he was cutting it close as well. "Yeah, I have to go too, or I'll be late for dinner." He said. "It was nice to meet you…and everything." He smiled, remembering their kiss.

Her smile returned and she walked over to him, kissing him once more. "I'd really love to see you again. So I hope fate is kind to me." She whispered, before pulling away and heading back down the beach to grab her shoes. She waved back at him before she left into the woods, leaving him alone on the beach.

He let out a sigh, making his way back up the beach and leaping into the trees, rushing back towards the palace. He picked up the pace, not wanting to be late. It was times like these he wished he could use sand the way his father could, but he made up for it with his speed. He hoped he saw Ming again while he was here. She was just so pretty, and there was something about her that made him want to be less of the natural recluse that he was.

When the palace came back into view his light expression fell and he sighed. He hoped the princess didn't cause him too much trouble during his stay. He'd never been on vacation before, and he'd be damned if he let some spoiled brat ruin it. So, feeling hopeful, he prepared himself for the dinner to come, where he would finally get to meet the 'uncontrollable' girl.


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**Venture**

_Chapter Three_

-A Pleasant Surprise-

Ryousuke sat in the dining room of the palace, on the other side of his mother. He'd made it back with just enough time to shower quickly and change, and thankfully his hair hadn't dried in funky directions, as it sometimes tended to do. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and shoes, with a button down black shirt on, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His parents were dressed up as well, his father in an outfit similar to his, and his mother in a lovely green dress that showed everyone how much of a beauty she still was.

The king sat at the head of the table, with his son on his right and an empty chair on his left. It seemed they were just waiting on the princess to arrive, and Ryousuke could already feel his hope for them getting along diminish. It was just rude to be late to an event, especially when you had guests. Not to mention he was starving, and they couldn't eat until she was there.

His deep green gaze slid over to the prince, and he studied him. He was about two years older than the young Uchiha, with short, spiky purple hair and black eyes. The color of the prince's hair made him wonder if purple hair was common on the island, since Ming's hair had been of a similar shade. The mysterious girl had been on his mind ever since they'd departed on the beach, and he wondered if she would ever leave.

Finally, the doors at the end of the hall opened. A few guards walked in before parting to show someone that made Ryousuke stop breathing for a moment. It was Ming, though she was dressed like a princess this time. Her hair was freshly washed and dried, some of the purple locks pulled up into small, tight buns on either side of her head. The rest fell free around her, other than the strands near her face, since they were tied in the middle with gorgeous white flowers. She still had that large crescent moon clip in her hair, though this one was made of solid gold.

Her dress was made up of the same pattern as the rest of the royal family. The underneath was made of a soft white silk, clinging to her body perfectly and separating in the front just above her knees to show off her legs. Over the white dress was a blue layer, which clipped together about her bust, leaving her shoulders bare as the sleeves went around her arms.

She had gold chains draped around her waist as well as her ankles and wrists. She had a matching gold necklace that looked somewhat like a choker, with separate gold pieces falling at different lengths to the swells of her breasts.

"My sweet dear," the king chuckled. "You know it's un-ladylike to keep guests waiting."

"I don't really care, father." She sighed, sitting down in the seat that was saved for her.

The king just shook his head with a smile. "Forgive my daughter, she's in her rebellious phase."

"It's not a phase." The princess snapped, crossing her arms angrily.

He still smiled, shaking his head. "Please, my guests, this is my daughter Princess Ming Yue."

"You didn't tell me you were a princess!" Ryousuke stood suddenly, pointing at her with wide green eyes, since he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

Ming blinked and finally looked down the table. Her eyes widened slightly, but she stood, an excited smile on her face. "Ryousuke! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't tell me you were a princess!" he repeated, blushing slightly since now he looked like an idiot. Ming just laughed, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"Well you never asked."

Sanosuke looked between them and arched a brow. "Ryousuke, you know the princess?" he asked, seeming confused.

"Um…yeah. I met her in town today." the blonde man said softly, staring at the purple haired woman in awe. She was the princess. That meant her room was near his, and he would be seeing her all the time while he was here. A small smile came to his face. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

"He saved me from the bad guys." Ming giggled, resting her hand on her cheek as she sighed happily.

The prince looked over at his sister with a bored stare. "You mean the guards assigned to you?"

"Like I said," she waved him off, taking her seat once more. "The bad guys." Ming looked to the noble beside her and snapped. "Get up." She ordered, shooing him away. "I want Ryousuke to sit beside me."

Ryousuke watched, stunned, as the noble did as he was told and made his way around the table to take the Uchiha's seat. When he realized he needed to move, he walked over to the seat next to the princess and took it, glancing over at his parents, who both had shocked expressions on their faces.

Ming smiled happily, snapping for their food to be brought since she was now ready to eat. The prince shook his head and sighed as he started on his salad. "So," Ming looked over to Ryousuke and then his parents. "What brings you to the Crescent Moon Kingdom?

"I promised my wife some quality time, since I am gone on a lot of long missions." Sanosuke told her, taking a bite of his food.

"That's nice." The princess smiled. Talia nodded, joining in now that she had overcome her shock.

"I wanted a family vacation with my boys where we wouldn't be distracted by missions that might pop up."

"And she picked a place where it would be difficult to reach us." Ryousuke said, smiling at his mother, since despite his unwillingness to come, he had to admit that it was a smart idea.

The blonde nodded, practically glowing. "And how well it worked out! My little Ryousuke gets the vacation romance after all! And with a gorgeous princess nonetheless!" she squealed, making Ming blink in surprise.

She looked over at Ryousuke, a sly smile on her face. "Vacation romance, eh?" she snickered.

A small blush came to his face. "It was her idea." He murmured, looking down in embarrassment.

Ming practically squealed, wrapping her arms around Ryousuke's neck and dragging him down so his face was buried in her cleavage. "Oh Ryoyo! You're so adorable! And you thought I was too cute! It's you who is unbearably adorable!" she giggled.

The king laughed, shaking his head. "It seems my daughter has found herself something new to play with."

Ryousuke flailed slightly, the action causing his face to rub against the two mounds. He was eventually able to pull away from the princess, his burning face the shade of a tomato. "Um…" he cleared his throat. "Yes, well…thanks." Somehow his face got darker. "…Ryoyo?" he asked softly, realizing what she had called him.

"Of course." She smiled. "You call me Ming, and that is a nickname." she pointed out. "So it's only fair I get a nickname for you, right?"

He blinked, his blush slowly leaving his face. "I guess…" he said. "I've never really had a nickname before. At least not one like that."

Ming blinked, leaning away from him slightly. "If you don't like it, I won't call you it."

"No, I like it." he shook his head, giving her a small smile. "Honest."

"_Anyways_," The prince interrupted them.

"Shut up Xingke." Ming huffed, glaring her brother down.

"I'm just saying," he glared. "How did you two even meet?"

Ryousuke looked over at him. "I was teaching Ming how to play Blackjack properly."

"You were at the casinos?" the king gasped, giving his daughter a scolding look. "You know there are some questionable people around the gambling Ming Yue. You have to be careful."

Ming just rolled her eyes, gesturing to Ryousuke. "I was _obviously_ alright."

The elder huffed. "That doesn't matter. Those kinds of places are dangerous for you. Especially when you run away from your guards."

"I can assure you she was in capable hands Sire." Sanosuke spoke up. "Ryousuke is one of the top ninja in Konoha. Part of the Black Ops, even."

"Of course Uchiha-sama." The king nodded. "I only meant had she not run into your son."

Ming practically jumped up as an idea hit her. "So if Ryoyo accompanies me, I can go wherever I want?" she asked, leaning closer to her father. "After all, his hands are so…_capable_." She smirked, glancing back at him.

Ryousuke blushed, catching the hidden meaning behind her words. The king cleared his throat. "Well…I suppose so." He said, holding up a finger before his daughter got too excited. "But you must remember that he is here on vacation with his family. He may want to go out and do other things, or his parents may want to do something. And I will not have you monopolizing his time, am I clear?" he raised a brow at her.

She just rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I promise to not be overbearing, but I seriously doubt he'd want to hang out with his mom and dad instead of me." She said confidently, sticking out her chest a bit.

Talia sighed, pressing her hand to her cheek as she shook her head. "My son's going to get raped by a princess." She said under her breath.

Sanosuke smirked, seeing the way his son's eyes had shot to the princess' cleavage. "It's not rape if he likes it." he snickered, glancing down at his wife. "And I doubt he wouldn't."

Ryousuke's gaze shot over to his parents, and he blushed. "Dad!" the blonde man exclaimed, having heard his father's comment.

The ebony haired man shrugged. "I'm just saying." He said, taking another bite of his food.

Ming giggled, leaning closer to Ryousuke as she placed her hand on his thigh. "I think we'll have a _ton_ of fun, won't we Ryoyo?"

His cheeks darkened as his skin began to tingle where she was touching. "Yeah…" he said softly, quickly shoving a bunch of food in his mouth before he said anything stupid. And he was hoping it would distract him from the dirty thoughts that were coming to mind. That is, until he began to choke on an unexpected crouton, which made him cough loudly. He formed a fist and hit his chest, trying to dislodge the bread as his coughing continued.

Talia went wide eyed and stood, but Ming was already turned to him, hitting his back as she held her hand in front of him. It flew out from his mouth a bit faster than he'd anticipated and she caught it, placing it down before rubbing his back soothingly. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The blonde woman was on the other side of her son now.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You know you have to slow down when you eat, it's not a competition as much as great-grandfather says it is."

"I'm fine." He wheezed, picking up his water and taking a drink to soothe his throat. "Really mom." He nodded to Talia, before his gaze returned to Ming. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled, continuing to rub his back.

Talia moved back, her eyes slightly wide as she went back over to her seat. "My baby…" she looked to Sanosuke. "He doesn't need his mommy to take care of him anymore!" she cried out. "He has a pretty girl to do it now!"

Ming blinked and looked down the table, as everyone was staring at the blonde woman. Sanosuke sighed, reaching out to calm his wife, but Talia stood, covering her embarrassed face with her hands as she left the room. Ryousuke let out a sigh and looked to Ming. "Please excuse me." he said, before rising and following after his mother.

He found her down the hall, still upset. "Mom!" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Mommy, please don't be so upset. You know I hate it when you're sad." He pleaded.

"I'm not upset." Talia huffed, sniffing to trying and stop from crying.

"Mommy…" he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "You know nobody could ever replace you in my life. Ming is just my friend…a really pretty one that hits on me all the time."

"But…but…" she sniffed again. "You turn so red, like when I first kissed Sanosuke…or when we first held hands…or-"

"Mom." Ryousuke interrupted. "We're just friends. I just met her today."

The blonde woman pouted and looked up at him. "I know. I just don't like seeing girls go after my little boy!"

He held in a sigh. "Then how come you said I could have a vacation romance?" he asked.

"Well I didn't think I would be forced to watch it at the dinner table." Talia pouted. "And you were being so emo…I just wanted you to be happy on this trip, like I am. But you and your father are just being all moody about everything."

He stuck his lower lip out in a slight pout. "But…I am happy. And dad's always moody, there's really no fixing that." he smiled. "I'm glad we decided to go on vacation. Really."

"Really?" she looked up at him with wide, watering eyes.

"Yes, really." He smiled, hugging her again. Talia sighed happily and hugged him back tightly.

"Now just promise me you won't be having vacation hit it and quit it! Because romance is fine, but that bossy little princess should learn to keep her hands to herself."

"Well…" he looked off. "I kind of…made out with her on the beach…"

Talia went wide eyed and pointed in his face. "I _knew_ you liked her!" she gasped. "You want to have sex with her! Take her and ruin her princess-y innocence in the most horrid way! Probably on the balcony! Or in the throne room! Or our bed just outta spite! Or-!"

"Mom!" Ryousuke shouted, his face as red as a cherry.

The blonde blushed as well, laughing awkwardly. "Sorry sweetie. I've been around your Uncle Nori for too long, he's starting to rub off on me."

His face was still red. "Well I'm not going to have sex with her." he said. "I mean…she's a princess. They're supposed to stay pure until marriage. And besides, when I do…you know…I want it to be with someone that I love. Cause' you and dad said it's best to do it that way."

"Well, all I have to say is, your father is the best I've ever had and no one except for him has ever seen me naked." She smiled happily. "It's the same with your great grandma and grandpa, grandmama and grandpapa. They've only been with one person. Even Uncle Nori says Aunt Hikari is the best he's ever had."

"And that's why you don't have to worry." He smiled. "Cause' I'm not a man-whore like Uncle Nori was."

Talia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, well I've also never seen you blush so much because of a girl nor stare at her breasts for as long as you did."

"They're really nice." He defended, crossing his arms. "I don't see a problem with it as long as I look and don't touch. And she keeps sticking them out." he said, mimicking one of Ming's earlier moves. "She's practically begging me to look at them."

"I'm just saying is all." Talia scolded, giving her son a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just don't do anything you're going to regret." She smiled, before heading off to her room. "Tell your father I'm in bed." She waved, disappearing down the hall.

Ryousuke sighed, straightening when he heard footsteps. "Is everything okay?" he heard Ming ask from behind him.

He turned and gave her a small smile. "Yeah. She was being paranoid about some stuff." He shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked, looking past him to where Talia had disappeared before meeting his gaze.

"Um…me not needing her anymore…you raping me…and then she went on a long spiel about how I was probably going to take your innocence. And she listed all these weird places we'd do it…" he blushed, trying to wave it off. "Stuff like that."

She arched a delicate brow. "The places we would do it?"

He nodded. "Yeah…you know…where we'd…" he swallowed, appearing nervous now, "have sex." He said softly.

Ming had to stop from laughing. "I know what doing it means, I'm not eight. I meant, where exactly are these places we would do it?"

Ryousuke's face flushed from embarrassment. "Um…on the balcony…or in the throne room…or hers and my father's bed out of spite…she has a very extensive imagination." He tried to explain.

"Why is one of the places their bed?" she chuckled, resting her hands on her hips. "What are we two sixteen year olds with vendettas against authority?"

The blonde man shrugged. "I dunno…my grandparents did that to my great-grandfather once…so it's possible."

"Well you can tell your mom, I promise I won't have sex with you on her bed." She snickered.

He blinked. "But…that still implies you're going to have sex with me." he stated.

The purple haired girl gave him an accusatory stare. "Okay?"

His green eyes widened. "Um…nothing. I was just clarifying. Cause'…those things are nice to know…" he laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "God you're so beautiful." He breathed out, looking away from her nervously. Why did he have to act like such a virgin around her? It's not like he'd never seen a girl naked before. And they weren't even _doing_ anything. She was just implying that she wanted to have sex with him…sort of.

She laughed, smiling up at him. "You're cute, and so adorable when you're embarrassed."

"I seem to get embarrassed more easily around you." he laughed softly, returning his gaze to her face. "Though you seem to enjoy it." he smirked.

"Well you honestly don't look like the type to get embarrassed, so it's really nice to see you blush instead of a girl being all flustered all the time." She explained with a hesitant smile.

Ryousuke leaned closer to her, so that their faces were inches apart. "So what makes you flustered Ming?" he asked, reaching out and taking a hold of her purple locks, running his fingers through the silky strands. "What makes you blush?"

"Nothing you're willing to do." she smirked, leaning closer. "I'm pretty sure I'm bolder than you are."

"Perhaps," he sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side. "Though it could just be that now that I know you're a princess, I'm refraining from being as bold as I was earlier on the beach. I have to be a gentleman."

Ming's playful gaze turned into a sharp glare. "Why does that change?"

"Because…" he blinked, startled from her sudden change. "It's not right for me to act that way around you, especially when you're too good for me." he admitted.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ming yelled at him. "What the hell makes me _so_ much better than you?"

He leaned away from her, his eyes wide at the sight of her anger. "You're a princess." He stated, as if that explained everything. "I may be from a prominent clan, but I'm still common."

"Ugh!" Ming rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "You're an idiot!" she yelled, disappearing down the hall.

Ryousuke sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to go and finish his dinner. He didn't understand what her deal was. They had just met, did she really like him that much? Sure, she hit on him all the time, but he just figured that was part of her personality. Her father had said he was her new play thing, after all. Maybe it would be best if he just hung out with his parents for the rest of his vacation.

He pushed the doors to the dining hall open and went back to his seat, his expression solemn. It seemed his mother had nothing to worry about, because he didn't think he'd have any kind of vacation romance now.


	4. Escapee

**Venture**

_Chapter Four_

-Escapee-

This vacation was beginning to annoy him, Ryousuke thought as he skulked down the streets of the village. Yesterday his parents had made him go on a tour with them and see the sights, and it had just been terrible. His mother had been clingy all day, and kept making obvious hints and comments about why he would always need her and how she knew what was best for him. He loved her, he really did, but he was an adult, and could handle things on his own. If he needed her help he would ask.

Though it just went to show how great he was at handling things, since he hadn't seen Ming at all. Once dinner was over he'd gone to his room and slept, and yesterday all he'd heard was that she had locked herself in her room for the time being. She was such a child, he thought with a sigh. A child in a perfect, luscious body that he just wanted to squeeze and lick and do all kinds of things to.

He frowned at the direction of his thoughts as he entered one of the other casinos. He just needed to go and gamble, that way he could focus on winning more money he didn't need. As he made his way towards the poker tables, he glanced at the many slot machines, freezing when a familiar form caught his eye. Well, it wasn't so much the form as it was the long purple hair cascading down the woman's back. The Uchiha almost kept walking, convincing himself that it could just be some other woman, but he leaned to the side to check, confirming his suspicions when he saw the gold crescent shaped barrette in her hair.

It seemed Ming had snuck out once more, only this time she was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress, instead of her black one. Though, he didn't really care what she wore, because he thought she looked good in everything.

Ryousuke walked up behind her silently, leaning down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You know, your chances of winning are even less than they were when you played Blackjack the other day." He murmured.

"You know, your chances of being as cute and alluring as yesterday are even lower than before." She huffed, not even looking back at him even though she really, _really_ wanted to.

He blinked. "But I didn't see you yesterday."

Ming froze for a second before cursing under her breath. "Damn." She grumbled, now she just sounded like an idiot. "Whatever." She huffed, continuing in her game.

He gave her a suspicious look. "Were you stalking me while I went around with my parents?" he asked, leaning so that he could see her face.

"No." she glared at him. "I was talking about the day before."

He shrugged. "Very well." He turned and leaned his back against the slot machine so that he could look at her. "So how come you snuck out again?"

"Because I hate that place." She huffed, pulling the lever once more.

"But you're not supposed to be out without an escort." Ryousuke said. "What if you got attacked or something?"

Ming laughed. "I can take care of myself."

"You should still have somebody with you." he told her. "That way you're less likely to be bothered by ruffians."

She finally glanced back over at him. "Why? Are you offering or something?"

He blinked. "Well…yeah. I mean…now that I've found you out here all alone I can't just leave you." he laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure you can. As you _clearly_ pointed out, we are apparently on different levels." She huffed, looking away.

"Why does that bother you so much?" he asked. "I wasn't trying to offend you or anything. I was just saying that I...really like you, but I don't want to get my hopes up, because I might want more…than just a vacation romance with you." he said softly. "And…I don't think that's possible."

Ming turned to face him, forgetting her game. "Look, I'm a princess yes, am I better than you, no. Simple as that." She huffed, setting her hands on her hips. "And I can do whatever I want concerning myself. So stop being all weird with rules that don't exist."

He stayed silent for a while, thinking over her words. "So…you want to hang out?" he asked, giving her a hesitant smile.

She blinked, seeming a bit confused, but slowly smiled. "Alright. As long as it's just not some hidden thing to protect me." She snickered.

Ryousuke huffed. "That's only part of it." he said.

"Then no." she said simply, turning to her slot machine once more and pulling the lever.

He frowned. "Why are you being so difficult? I just want to spend time with you. And even if you weren't a princess, I'd still want to protect you. That's the natural role of a man." He told her, crossing his arms.

Ming glanced back at him, a tiny pink blush on her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah." The blonde blinked, before smiling at her. "Hey, I made you blush finally." He reached out and lightly stroked her colored cheek with the backs of his fingers. "It's cute."

She huffed, grabbing his wrist and forcing her blush back down. "It is not." She said, getting up and pulling him after her as the blush returned.

He laughed. "Yes it is." He said, yanking her back to him so their bodies were pressed against one another. "I like seeing you this way, Ming-chan." He whispered, the corner of his mouth lifting as he used his free hand to stroke her cheek, before he cupped her chin. Then he lowered his head and kissed her lightly, pulling back before she could reciprocate.

Her blush turned a shade darker. "You're such a tease." She growled out.

"Then what does that make you, hm?" the blonde chuckled, running his finger along her lower lip.

"I dunno…what _does_ that make me?" she smirked, leaning against him.

The Uchiha laid his forehead against hers. "How about…my tormentor." He suggested, brushing his lips against hers once he'd removed his finger. "Or maybe…you're just a more bold tease than I am." He smirked.

"I like tormentor." She whispered, nipping at his lower lip before she pulled away and took his hand, pulling him after her. "Come on now, let's go to the boardwalk." Ming smiled, leading him outside and towards the main beach. When they were along the coastline she located a vender and ordered them two popsicles, since it was so hot outside. She offered him the blue one, while she took the orange. "I _love_ popsicles." She said softly, leaning against his side as she slowly slid the treat into her mouth, making a soft moan of appreciation.

Ryousuke glanced at her, freezing in the action of licking his popsicle as he watched her lick away at her treat. He felt his mouth go dry, and he swallowed, unable to pull his gaze away from the sight. The way her small tongue swirled around the tip of the popsicle after she'd licked it was absolutely fascinating, as well as the way she sucked the entire thing into her mouth afterwards. He knew what she was doing, he was no fool. But he loved it. Loved it and hated it at the same time.

Ming looked over at him, sucking hard on the tip of her popsicle, before pulling it from her mouth with a loud 'pop'. "Something the matter Ryoyo?" she asked, licking her sticky fingers before letting them trail down and across the swell of her breasts.

He shook his head, his gaze following her fingers as they dipped into her cleavage. "Oh God." He breathed out, completely forgetting about his popsicle as he felt his pants begin to get tighter.

"Hm?" she arched a devious brow as she slowly smirked. "You sure nothing's wrong?" she asked once more, licking up the side of her popsicle from the base to the tip before allowing the whole thing in her mouth.

"I'm sure…" he said softly, watching her eat her frozen treat. He shook his head, trying to snap out of the daze she'd put him in. "Can you eat that like a normal person? You're distracting me." he pouted, finally noticing the juices that had dripped onto his hand, since he hadn't been paying attention to his melting popsicle.

Ming giggled. "If you really want me to." She took it out of her mouth and leaned against the railing along the beach that separated the sand and the sidewalk. She looked out at the beach, watching all the people playing and swimming.

"You really are my tormentor." He sighed, licking the juice off his hand as he looked out over the sea. He began to eat his popsicle then, finally able to enjoy the treat.

"So long as I stay the only one." She smiled at him, before looking forward once again.

He smiled as well, watching the waves. "What kinds of things do you like to do?"

"I like to sit on the beach at night when there's a full moon…it's my favorite thing to do…but aside from that, I love playing battle games, something like chess I suppose. I like archery and learning new moves from martial arts." She said, looking over at him. "I like a lot of stuff, but those are my favorites."

"You know martial arts?" Ryousuke asked, intrigued. "What level are you at?"

She shrugged. "I know a few things. Do you know martial arts?"

"I'm a master in taijutsu." He said, though he didn't sound like he was bragging.

"Really?" she asked, pushing away from the railing as she tossed her popsicle stick away and stopped before him. "I can tell…" she whispered, placing her hand on his chest and slowly trailing it down. "I bet you know _just_ how to move your body."

His eyes widened, and in his fascination in watching her hand move closer to his waistline, his hand went limp, and he dropped his mostly eaten popsicle. "Um…yeah." He said, electricity shooting through him. "Having complete and total control over every muscle in the body is one of the requirements."

Her smirk grew as she passed his hips and lightly traced the outline of his hard on. "_Every_ muscle?" she wondered, letting her index finger press against him teasingly.

He moaned softly. "Well…technically the penis doesn't have any muscle…" he breathed out, a light pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Mommy!" a small voice called. "Why is the princess touching that man's weewee?"

Both Ming and Ryousuke looked over to see a brunette little girl, pointing at them and tugging on her mother's hand. Ryousuke's eyes became the size of saucers, and his face turned cherry red. He quickly grabbed Ming's hand, removing it from his person before he began to walk away with her in tow. "Just pretend nothing happened." He said aloud, though it was mostly to himself.

Ming just started laughing, trying to keep up with him since he was really on the move. "You're _so_ adorable Ryoyo I can hardly stand it! I really do want to rape you." She giggled, snuggling against him.

He glanced down at her, still appearing embarrassed. "Well…my father says it wouldn't really be rape if I like it."

"So you finally admit aloud you _would_ like to have sex with me." She snickered, pumping her fist in the air victoriously.

"I'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not want the privilege of seeing, touching, and tasting your glorious body." He scoffed, feeling his cheeks finally begin to cool down.

Ming smiled up at him as they finally dodged into an alley. "Do you think we ran far enough?" she elbowed him playfully. "You never know, that little girl may be able to keep up with a man of your stature."

"Well…I didn't want people to see the way you were affecting me." the Uchiha said, returning his forest gaze to her. "Or ruin your image of innocence. Though I doubt you really care about that."

"You would be correct in that assumption, Mr. Uchiha." The princess smirked, heading down into the alley. "Come on, let's explore!"

He followed after her, looking around in confusion. "You want to explore an alley?" he asked.

Ming glanced back at Ryousuke, a sly smile coming to her face. "Now Ryoyo, you didn't think the Crescent Moon Kingdom was all sunshine and rainbows, did you?" she arched a curious brow as she rested her hand against an odd looking wall. The bricks went in and slid to the side, showing a doorway. "I like to spend some of my time amongst the devious people of the kingdom." She said, before disappearing into the opening and heading down the steps.

Ryousuke quickly followed after her, glancing around and staying alert. "What kind of devious people?" he asked softly as they continued down the stairs. Despite her words, he made sure to stay on alert in case anything happened, his training kicking in.

"Well for the most part drug dealers, prostitutes, real gamblers, but a lot of curious people, lots of rebellious teens." She counted off, stopping when they came to an opening that showed a pretty magical looking world. "Welcome Ryoyo, to the dark side of the moon." She chuckled, looking over the massive underground area. There were buildings and lights, making everything bright and neon.

He took in the sight, looking at it in slight distaste. "…interesting."

Ming looked back at him, frowning when she saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

His face quickly went blank as he returned his gaze to her. "Nothing." He said. "It's just not what I'm used to."

"Look, if this makes you uncomfortable you don't have to come with me." She crossed her arms and shooed him away with her hand. "I really am quite capable of taking care of myself, and if you're going to be a good little boy then I would hate to tarnish that. I doubt mommy would be so keen on you spending time down here in the dark."

Ryousuke glared at her lightly. "Don't bring my mother into this." he said. "Besides, I told you I was going to watch over you, so I'm not leaving." He stated, crossing his arms.

Ming just rolled her eyes and started forward. "Are all Uchihas huffy? Cause I heard there's a lot of you now…must make Konoha pretty stuffy." She grumbled to herself, looking around at all the shops and deciding what she wanted to do first.

He refrained from commenting, merely choosing to follow her around this odd, dirty place. He didn't understand what the attraction was to it at all. The prostitutes and pimps, he understood to a degree, but why would anyone choose to come here? It was degrading.

The princess stopped when they were on front of a psychic's shop and decided to go in. She looked around, since the bell had rung and saw an old woman sitting at the back. "Welcome child! You seek a thrill!" she cackled, making Ming laugh.

"Is it so obvious?"

"Wouldn't anyone seeking a thrill come down here?" the blonde man asked in a bored manner, obviously skeptical of the woman's 'gift'. "The chances of you never coming out are pretty high, after all. If that's not an adrenaline rush I don't know what is."

Ming shook her head and sat down in front of the fortune teller. "Pay him no mind. He's got a stick up his ass. So tell me my future."

The old lady snickered, looking up at Ryousuke with milky eyes that clearly showed she was blind. "Skepticism will not bode well for you young man. Perhaps being as your father and predecessor is not the path you should take." She chuckled before focusing on Ming once more. "Princess of the Crescent Island," she said, holding her hand out over her crystal ball that began swirling. "Ah…a power inside you I see. Much more than you care to let on…but a royal life is not what you seek." She mumbled, making Ming lean closer.

"I see two paths…each have something you desire. One is stagnant, but you will never have to change…the other is power, love, and happiness, but you will have to change yourself. Your arrogance will drive away the one thing you want." She spoke lowly, causing the princess' brow to draw together in confusion.

"Ryousuke…" the old woman spoke. "An Uchiha descendent much like the forefather…if you do not sway from your direct path…well, rules are there to be broken." She snickered.

He frowned. "Rules are in place for a specific reason. Without rules, there is no order, and without order, there's nothing left but chaos."

The elder woman smiled. "You will never get what you want if you play by the rules." She said sweetly. "You are not only an Uchiha dear boy, you are descended from the changing sands as well…there is nothing that can restrict the tiny grains of change."

"I thought we were focusing on Ming's future." He said, tired of being the focus of attention.

"I don't believe I ever left her future." She said smugly.

Ming blinked, looking confused. "Huh?"

His gaze narrowed in suspicion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The old woman removed her hand from her crystal ball. "Oh it seems the spirits are telling me enough is enough." She smirked, offering her hand out. "At least until more payment is due."

The purple haired woman gasped and nodded, hiking up her dress a bit to show she had a kunai pouch strapped to her leg. She pulled out some money and gave it to the woman, begging her to go on. When she continued to hold her hand out, Ryousuke rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his money pouch. He took out an equal amount to what Ming had put down and placed it in her palm, before putting his money away once more.

"Very good." She nodded, taking a deep breath. She took Ming's hand and held her other out, gesturing for Ryousuke to take hers as well. "You want to know more as well, do you not?"

"…yes." He said, actually having gotten drawn in by the woman's words earlier, though he would never admit it. He took the other available seat, before placing his hand in the psychic's.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes…yes…always multiple paths, though two stand out for you as well. But only one ends with an heir…both can be happy, one is more. Regret…anger…love, all these things tie together for you. Leniency is needed." She nodded before turning her head to Ming. "A test is coming as well as a choice. The right choice may also lead to a wrong choice…be sure to consider your words and actions carefully. Power does not mean you get what you want. You cannot force what you seek, it must be given." She smiled and released their hands. "That is all."

"What?!" Ming almost exploded. "That was just as, if not more, confusing than your first words!"

Ryousuke sighed, standing from his seat. "That's how these things always are." He said, not wanting to admit that he was as confused as she was. "Come on Ming, we should be going."

"But…but…" she tried to protest, but he got her up and headed for the doors.

"Beware the princesses of the leaves, Ming Yue. A battle is anticipated." She called, waving after them as they went back into the street.

"What!" she huffed, growling out. "What did any of that even mean!"

"Who knows. It was probably a bunch of crap anyways." the blonde man said. "I mean, doesn't everyone have two paths they can take?" he shook his head. "I don't know. You usually understand what it means after it's too late."

Ming simply huffed. "How could the right choice lead to the wrong choice?" she grumbled, crossing her arms as she headed into one of the nearby bars.

His eyes widened and he rushed after her. "Ming, what are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her arm to halt her. "You're not going to drink are you? You're not old enough."

"I wasn't going to drink." She scoffed. "And as if my age would really stop me if I wanted to. You think I couldn't get one of these lamos in here to buy me one? I'm hungry, and this place has good nachos."

"Oh." He blinked, following her as she found a table.

"I just like to watch the bar scene. I'm a bit of a creeper, so I like to watch people." She smirked, looking over at him before signaling over a waitress. "Two Shirley Temples and a water, for the pansy here if he doesn't like it. Plus two orders of nachos."

"Always the nachos, eh, Your Highness?" the girl snickered, before walking off.

"I am not a pansy." Ryousuke huffed.

Ming met his gaze, her own devious. "Oh don't worry, you're a pretty pansy." She said, patting his thigh.

He rolled his eyes, holding in a sigh as he looked around the bar, watching the other people. "So you come here often?"

"As much as I am able. The people are really nice in this one." She nodded, smiling when the girl brought their drinks and food to them.

"Does your father even know about this place?" he wondered, beginning to eat his nachos. Which he had to admit were some of the best he'd ever tasted.

She shook her head, "Nope, he thinks our kingdom is crime free." Ming smirked. "Such an idealist."

He snorted. "No place is crime free." He said. "Utopia is a nice idea, but it's not possible."

"That's what I tell him, but he won't listen. Plus I think we have a nice balance here. Most of the bad stuff usually stays down here."

He shrugged. "Konoha's crime rate is pretty low, but with all of the ninja we have, not to mention the police force, it doesn't really pay to be a criminal." He smirked.

She smiled at him. "That's nice, though there's probably more than you expect. It's nice if you can't notice it."

Deciding not to get into a debate with her about his village, since he was pretty sure he knew more about it than she did, he took a sip of the drink she had ordered him, his look growing contemplative. "Interesting." Was all he said, setting it back down before eating another nacho.

Ming sighed, facing forward and eating as well, surprisingly not talking the rest of the time as she watched the others in the bar interact with one another. When they were both finished, she pulled out some money and gestured for the waitress to come over and handed her a wad of bills. "Thanks." She said before standing and stretching. "Come on Ryousuke." She said, heading towards the door.

He followed her out, looking around the underground place. "Was there somewhere else you wanted to go?" he asked.

"Home." She said simply, heading back to the place they had come in. Of course, before they could get there, a man popped out, holding a knife in Ming's face. He was dirty and was wearing rags, but his expression was more nervous than anything.

"Give me your money princess!" he demanded.

Before the man knew what was going on, Ryousuke had pulled Ming back and was between them, creating a barrier. "You should leave." He said, his voice calm as his eyes spun into the red of the sharingan. "Before you do something you'll regret."

He gasped and his eyes widened, but Ming just looked up at Ryousuke before focusing on the knife still in the robber's hand. The man glanced down, his arm trembling as if the object had gained forty pounds. His hand was shaking, but he was forced to release it as it clashed to the ground. The princess pushed Ryousuke to the side gently and held out the rest of her money to the man. "Take it…but stop this, you obviously aren't a thief, so go back to your home with your wife or kids and try and do something productive with it." She sighed.

The man blinked and hesitantly took the money, glancing up at Ryousuke. He returned his gaze to her and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you princess." He said, before running off. Ming sighed and continued out the way they had come, seeing the sky was now orange with the setting sun.

Ryousuke emerged behind her, his eyes back to their normal green. "That was weird, what happened with his knife." He commented as they made their way back towards the palace.

"Probably felt the heavy burden of what he was doing." She smirked, though he couldn't see it. "Thanks though, you'd be a good knight."

He smirked as well. "We'd be kind of like Guinevere and Lancelot then, huh?" He chuckled. "The knight who fell in love with his queen."

"But." She held up a pointed finger. "I'm a princess _and_ not married."

"True." He inclined his head slightly. "Guess that makes what I'm about to do a bit more appropriate then."

Ming blinked, turning to look back at him. "What you're about to-"

Suddenly she was lifted and nearly slammed against the trunk of a nearby tree. Ryousuke pressed his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue past her startled lips as he continued to hold her up, his hands on the sides of her ribcage just below her bust. Ming was so startled, she actually didn't know what to do. A light pink blush had spread across her cheeks and when Ryousuke parted so they could both breathe, her blush darkened. "I had no idea…" she said softly. "You were so…_aggressive_." She smirked, lifting her hands and resting them on his biceps. "So Ryoyo can play." She shivered, leaning in to steal his lips once more.

He allowed her the contact, enjoying the feel of her lips and her body. "Ryoyo just needed time to decide whether or not he _should_ play." He murmured against her lips, loosening his hold so that her feet touched the ground, and his hands were now cupping her breasts. "But Ming-chan didn't play fair earlier, so it's my turn." He said in a slight whine, though it clashed with his devilish smirk. "And there's the blush that I love."

It darkened into a red almost instantly as she looked off, unable to stop herself from moaning. "You're not allowed to be unfair." She breathed out, rubbing against him. "You're supposed to be a knight in shining armor."

"Do you want me to stop?" he arched a brow, letting his thumbs glide over the hardening peaks beneath her dress.

"Does it look like I want you to stop." She groaned out, giving him a threatening glare, despite the red on her cheeks.

The smirk returned to his face. "It definitely doesn't feel like it." he chuckled, pinching her nipples lightly before tugging on them.

Ming cried out, her knees giving way as she slumped against him, burying her face into his chest. "Ryou…" she moaned, biting down on her lower lip.

He smiled, sliding his arms around her to hold her up, using one to cup the back of her head. He tilted it back, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. "I love seeing you this way." he murmured, staring into her navy depths with his green ones. "My little Ming-chan." He nuzzled her slightly, before kissing her once more.

He felt her smile, probably one of happiest she'd given yet as she continued to kiss him. When they heard footsteps approaching, they immediately separated, attempting to right themselves as a few soldiers came around the woods and stopped when they saw the two. "Oh Ryousuke-sama! You found the princess!" one smiled, bowing to the purple haired woman.

Ryousuke nodded, clearing his throat softly, since he now had a faint blush on his cheeks. "I have been escorting her around town." He informed them.

"Oh, of course." Another smiled. "She's been missing for some time, so we were ordered to go find her. But seeing she's with you-"

"I don't need a babysitter." Ming huffed, her mood changing almost drastically as she stomped past her guards. "Stupid morons." She grumbled, though she was still blushing.

The guards blinked, looking at one another. "Was the princess blushing?"

"Nope! You must be imagining things." Ryousuke said, quickly catching up with her and placing his hand on the small of her back, a small, self-satisfied smile on his face.

Ming glanced back, making sure they were out of ear-shot. "If we were not interrupted…would you have had sex with me?" she asked, looking up at him.

His gaze shot to her, but it was contemplative, not alarmed. "No." he replied eventually. "And I only say that because when we have sex, outside against a tree is not where I want it to be." he told her before she could get offended.

"Outside and against a tree is kinda hot…" she mumbled, looking off as she felt the heat return to her cheeks.

He smirked, returning his attention to the road before them. "We can always do that another time." He chuckled, letting his hand slide so that his arm was around her waist. "I just think a bed has so many more possibilities for positions, and it would be the most comfortable for you, since you'd be the one doing most of the contorting." He glanced at her.

Ming took his hand from around her and brought it closer to her face. "I wonder if you'd even be able to fit your delicious cock in my tiny hole." She smirked, taking two of his fingers and slowly sticking them in her mouth as she twisted her tongue around them.

Ryousuke felt his mouth dry up as he watched her suck on his fingers in fascination. A blush made its way up his neck, gathering mostly at his cheeks. "Um…" he swallowed hard, his earlier confidence nowhere to be found. "I bet…I could make you wet enough…for me to fit." He nearly whispered, feeling his lower region react to what she was doing, since it wanted to be in her mouth instead.

She smirked, pulling his fingers out before she took hold of his cheeks and kissed him deeply. They broke with a smack and she nodded. "I'm going to enjoy you staying here so much." Ming breathed out, releasing him as she sauntered off, since the palace was now in view.

Ryousuke stared after her, before following along like a lost puppy. He knew for sure she would enjoy his stay, but he didn't know how much he'd like it. Sure, it was beautiful here, and he got to make out with Ming all the time, but the things she did to him were just awful…in a wonderful way. And there was only so long a guy could go through that kind of torture without breaking. He just wondered how long he could last.


End file.
